


curse.exe [Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - The Frog Prince Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An orb, a sparrow, and a frog waxing philosophical.</p>
<p>The Frog Prince AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	curse.exe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [curse.exe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542721) by [Byacolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byacolate/pseuds/Byacolate), [mywordsflyup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywordsflyup/pseuds/mywordsflyup). 



> A huge thanks for Byacolate and mywordsflyup for giving me the permission to podfic. A tip of the hat to Sparta in the Genyatta discord for providing me some Overwatch sounds.
> 
> I hope the robot sound effects came out well! Any feedback on the whole podfic would be appreciated. Remember to check the original for some fanart!

Length: 54:05 [32.1 MB]  
Streaming and Download via Google: [Click here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8T5sacZizVOVExvdFVrWC1ueFE/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
